Mickey and his friends discovered many realms/Opening the Dead Land portals
Here is how the dead land portals open in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. Once again back in reality, the children were speechless about Manolo's death. Sanjay: No! Manolo, too? Luka Ramirez: What is it with Mexicans and death? Sasha: But it can't end like this. Can it? Mary Beth: Oh, My sweet child, this is not the end. As the story continues, Mickey and his friends met with Merlin at his tower. Merlin: Your majesty, what are you doing here? Mickey Mouse: We need your help, Merlin. Do you know where Manolo is at? Before Merlin could answer, his crystal ball was glowing that shows Xibalba and his snake reunited. Merlin: I don't believe it, Xibalba cheated again. Sylvia Marpole: Xibalba is the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, a hellishly realm of the dead. La Muerte on the other hand is the ruler of the Land of the Remembered, a heavenly realm. Xibalba's two headed snake staff only bit Maria Posada once, putting her into a coma. Now that Manolo was bitten twice, he's dead because of him. Donald Duck: Well, that's just great. Now, how on earth are we supposed to tell Manolo now that he's dead? Its like we can't go to the Land of the Dead. Jack Skellington: (getting an idea) Donald Duck, you're a genius! Donald Duck: I am?! Jack Skellington: (to Zero) Zero, can you find a special grave stone that will take us to the Land of the Remembered? With that, Zero barked as a yes. Sora: What're you talking about, Jack? Dipper Pines: Where is Zero going to lead us? Jack Skellington: You'll all see soon enough, Dipper. Let's go! Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas! A short while later, they reach a grave yard in San Angel and right in this graveyard was Carmen Sánchez's grave. However once Jack Skellington removed the dust on the grave, it revealed a door to the Land of the Remembered. Scrooge McDuck: Bless me bagpipes! Is that...? The Mukhtar: (as he appeared) The portal of the Land of the Remembered. Mabel Pines: It's the Mukhtar. Mickey Mouse: What're you doing here? The Mukhtar: I smell Merlock's evil scheme and joined forces with Chakal and his bandits, I've come as soon as Saurus could take me. Ford Pines: If Merlock and his followers are in league with Chakal, all thoese people in San Angel will be forgotten along with all the remembered souls. Jack Skellington: Thank you for imforming us, Mr. Mukhtar. Can you inform any of our friends you can find, including Aladdin, Cassim, and the others in Agrabah? The Mukhtar: I will see to it, Jack Skellington. (to Saurus) Come, Saurus, it's time we spread the word. As the Mukhtar left to get help from other allies, Jack opens the doors to the Land of the Remembered. Jack Skellington: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dive in. With that said, everyone but Dipper Pines jump through the portal to the Land of the Remembered. Dipper Pines: You guys go, I'm going stay up here with the living because of that zombie incident. But before he could walk away, Lock, Shock and Barrel pushed him through the portal as the three jump down with him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225